Behind the Tapestry
by SniperYingFa
Summary: Have you ever been lured to act the unthinkable? Have you ever been forced to hide because of pressure and sadness? Have you ever been lost so deep in feelings that one does not know what love is anymore? MOMOxJr. Rating might go higher. Yes, I'm alive..
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! CRAP…it's been awhile hasn't it?…It's been SOOO long since I've been here…now! I want to address a few things…

I realize that my faithful reviewers wish to kill me with their knifes and pitch forks…I've been very busy these past months…and…er…I was kind of going through something, and it took a few months for everything to settle and get my head back together. I was in an accident and all, I'm good now though! My birthday was in may! Wish me a late birthday! Mhwahahaha…I'm 18 now….oh, and about Light Your Face With A Smile…I will finish it! I will not break my promise to my reviewers! tear I kind of fell away from the story because I got really stuck on the scene that should be happening between KOS MOS and chaos…in my opinion, there a hard couple for me to get down on…I'll try my best tho…sigh Well, enjoy this story! Its another MOMOxJr. Fic…

…

…

* * *

****

Behind the Tapestry

Prolouge

" MOMO…?" A red haired U.R.T.V. murmured into the cool breeze, which seeped into the dimly lit room. His hands toyed about with a bloody red trench coat, which laid wrinkled and worn on the shivering tiled floor, which of course, this red headed boy sat upon.

He _shouldn't _be doing this…

Why had his view suddenly seem to take in everything for the worse?

He felt tired…Oh _so_ tired, maybe sleep was in order…

But…wouldn't this wound…this _self_ inflicted wound need healing? Need treatment?

What…what _did_ it matter?

Would it…?

His dull sapphire eyes had lost their brilliance long ago hadn't they? He was tired of this…

He couldn't give up so easily though…_could_ he?

" Where am I anyway…?" The U.R.T.V. thought, not even caring to block any of his emotions from a certain black haired male. He looked around himself, noticing how instead of ending up in his own office, he ended up in a spacious closet, boxes and cleaning equipment neatly stacked in different sections of the space. The only giver of light was a small ceiling lamp, which would seem to burn soon out by its constant flickering.

Where was he before? He couldn't remember…

Or could he?

**Flashback**

" Hey Gaignun, Shelly, Mary, what's up?" The U.R.T.V. replied cheerfully as he made his way inside the conference room. He had thought it odd that Gaignun had called up an urgent meeting. Than again, what wasn't strange about his younger brother anyway? Seeing the look on each of the room's occupants faces, made the boy think twice about his last thought…

Why did everyone look so…grave? So…doleful?

" Jr…please, take a seat." Stated Gaignun flatly as Jr.'s eyebrows raised in slight surprise, but none the less, took a seat opposite from Shelly. It wasn't hard to sense the tense atmosphere in the room, Gaignun had made that quite clear. Jr. straightened himself out, his attention turned to Mary, who sat next to him. She didn't dare look at him, instead, her reaction was a weak smile and a bow of her head downward. Something was completely off…and Jr. was starting to become tense.

" Hey…why are you guys so quiet? What's wrong?" Questioned Jr. as a silence took hold straight afterwards. " Hey…" Jr. spoke in a whispered tone as silence still dominated the room, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Shelly, seeing as how no one wanted to break the news, took the liberty in starting the conversation…which might soon turn into an argument.

" Little Master…this meeting was so sudden because…there has been an accident, well, a report of an accident." stated the purple haired lady as Jr. narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

" Accidents happen all the time don't they? What concern do I have in this? Can't it just b-" Jr. was suddenly interrupted by Shelly quickly.

" The concern in this accident is directed towards MOMO." answered Shelly firmly as Jr. quickly replied. " What? What do you mean…what happened?" said Jr. suddenly as Gaignun crossed his arms.

" It was recently reported that the…MOMO was reported missing by Shion Uzuki. The little one was residing at the Uzuki residence, since Shion was on vacation from work. MOMO was hoping to be accepted as an assistant at Vector Industries, and thought it best to obtain advice from Shion, as well as stay in her home for the week while her mother went on business trips. During dinner, MOMO had gone to sit outside for some fresh air, Shion stated that she seemed to be upset about a recent pressing issue. Her brother, Jin Uzuki, unfortunately made the discovery that MOMO had gone missing. She couldn't be found anywhere on the premises, or in the city…That was two days ago." explained Gaignun as he felt Jr.'s emotions take a drastic change. Taking a glance towards his brother, Jr. had looked suddenly pale, his eyes wide as the information sunk in. Jr. quietly stood up, his seat being pushed behind him as Mary gave off an expression of comforting the boy.

" Little Master…" Mary quietly spoke as Jr. suddenly slammed his clenched fists on the table.

" Bullshit! That's impossible! That couldn't have happened, could it? Gaignun…" Jr. pleaded, his eyes telling the black haired male that hopefully, by some small possibility, it wasn't true. Gaignun sighed and pushed some of his hair back while closing his eyes.

" I'm sorry Jr…" Gaignun finally answered as Jr. let go of his fists. " We're currently having it investigated. Ziggerat 8 has joined on the case as well. Shion has taken it upon herself to contact the rest of MOMO's acquaintances."

"…" Jr.'s head had turned towards the floor suddenly, his trench coat lying loosely around him, everything seemed so still…Everyone's gaze was turned towards him, seeing as how he looked painfully upset. Jr., with all the forced calm he could muster, took a deep breath in and sighed loudly, running his hands through his hair, causing his sleeves to drop downwards a few inches…

…and causing Gaignun to make a startling discovery. Now, nothing went hidden, nothing was a secret to Gaignun Kukai, so it was quite a surprise when he hadn't known of the marks on Jr.'s upper arms. Scars they seemed, long thin marks that couldn't go unnoticed under Gaignun's eye anymore. Why hadn't he noticed those scars before? Could it be that…

Jr. had caught Gaignun starring at a certain part of his body. Instinctively looking over at his wrists, he realized his mistake. Mary gasped also at the discovery.

" Little Master?" Said Mary slowly as Jr. looked around the table, a guilty expression gracing his features. He quickly ran out of the room, avoiding the shouts of Mary and Shelly, of his friends.

Well, distant friends he felt.

Gaignun stood up from his seat, an unbelieving feeling swelling inside him. He hadn't expected that. It was very unlike Gaignun not to expect anything. He looked down at his hands, which had seemed to be trembling, and an elderly voice resounding in his head…

**End Flashback**

Jr. wasn't sure how long he had been in the closet. It felt as if time was standing still, so he could contemplate his current situation. He didn't feel like doing anything though, it all felt so overwhelming…

It…?

Where was she…Why didn't he realize it? He had found it odd that before that conference meeting, MOMO hadn't been receiving his calls, or his messages. They slowly starts to decrease into nothing. She just…vanished.

As the blood trickled down his hand, Jr.'s vision began to blur, his eyes slowly closing as he succumbed to darkness.

Not, of course, before he saw a tall figure open the closet door.

* * *

… 

…

Her eyes snapped open suddenly, her movements turning stiff as she looked at her surroundings. Her clothes seemed worn and tattered, eyes filled with heightened uneasiness.

It was difficult, but she had to do it. It was her choice.

She would make sure she would stick to it…

* * *

… 

…

So…anyone confused yet? Review pwease! D If there's any spelling errors, gomen! Sorry! Ja mata.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with another chapter…Hmmm, I'm not really sure where this story is gonna go, It was a last minute idea . So it'll probably be a short story, nothing to long, I hope . . Well, anyway, I'm wondering if I should post an original story that I made, its called Naleria. It's about angels and devils, now, BEFORE anyone says anything, it might sound stupid and somewhat cliché, I don't think it isn't. Three main characters in a world were both species tries to co-exist. What do my reviewers think? O.o?

****

Livefreedieyoung: Thanks for the confidence! I'm gonna need it, hope it doesn't take me six months to finish this story too LOL. I'm trying to finish my other story…hopefully…O.O

****

Rubedofan: I'll probably do the update thing once a week also, hopefully that system doesn't fail too, LOL. Thanks for the review!

****

Kos-mosMomo: Thanks for the review! There was something I was wondering about your fics, one of them sounded quite too similar to this other xenosaga fic…

****

100-series: Yay! prances about yes, I'm back I'm back, and hopefully here to finish my two stories, fan fiction deleted three of them, and I've been trying to get them back . but they were done years ago, so I don't really care as much. I'm not planning to make this a long story like my other fic, but non the less, really good content. The idea of Jr. being a cutter kind of came out of no where…it was an idea I didn't see touched upon and somewhat cliché in other fics on different games, but I wanted to give it a try. Thanks for the review!

…

…

Behind The Tapestry

Chapter 1

The rustling of crisp leaves were heard as a girl of petite size struggled to get her skirt out of a few branches, it being battered up to a mere piece of teal fabric. After a few moments of the harsh battle, she finally won…yet, only to get a part of her skirt torn. The young girl stared at the now tattered and dirty skirt with a sigh. She placed her hands in her pink hair, taking whatever dirt and other environmental particles out of her hair.

It had only been a few days since MOMO left Shion's house without a word. The realian bit her lips in doubt. Should she have left a note? Or at least asked someone for advice about her now present actions? MOMO pushed the thought aside with a quick shake of the head. Her eyes began to water because of her current way of thinking…

Would anyone care to have noticed how she had taken a sudden turn for a downfall? She had tried many times to talk with whoever she could contact…but everyone was so busy, ant told her if they could take a rain check? She wanted to tell someone…but she was scared…

Very scared…of what?

The memory flashed into her head, more tears threatening to fall at the remembrance. It was quite hard to forget, wasn't it? When such things happen to a person, its hard to speak about it, its hard to think of a memory being void…Everyone had been so busy with their own life's during the time, MOMO wasn't sure as to what to do…

Juli Mizhari had been gone at work for more than days two days. She had told the small realian that she would be on a business trip for a week. MOMO had agreed to take care of the apartment, as well as stay out of trouble, which was quite hard to get into since she lived in a quiet neighborhood.

It was only the third day that Juli was gone…and when it happened…

Well, it _had_ been happening for quite sometime now.

Ever since MOMO and her mother moved to Second Milta, in a neighborhood some distance away from the actual capital, _they_ had bothered her. She didn't pay any mind to them at first, but slowly, _oh_ so slowly, was it beginning to haunt her.

MOMO, at times, would be sent to the supermarket to get some food for the apartment, and a group of boys would usually hang about there. They weren't the nicest group of boys, and they didn't take realians to heart either. They would always make fun of her, persecute her for what she was…and on the third day…

MOMO walked quietly out of the supermarket after buying a few more grocery's to last her the week before her mother came home. She stood silently for a moment, looking at the sky, as it's mystical hues of vast blue changed into fireworks of pink and orange. It was truly a sight to behold. She quickly looked towards her right, a feeling of relief washing over her as she noticed the regular group of boys gone. Maybe she would make late night trips to the market instead of in the day…

Giving off a weak smile, MOMO began to walk and ponder a few thoughts on her way…not realizing that as she neared the apartment, a group of males sat about, talking and throwing small handballs to each other. As she continued on her way, one boy seemed to notice her presence…and a grin plastered itself on his face.

" Ohhhhh, look here." He spat. " Hey! Why don't you come over here little girl?" He began to taunt as MOMO's eyes grew wide. She hadn't noticed them there…Trying her best to avoid them, three of the boys stood up, their expressions seeping with annoyance. The last of the four rose from his sitting position, walking towards the girl as MOMO began to quicken her pace. The last boy caught her by the arm with surprising speed, and yanked her backwards, causing the realian to drop all of the groceries to the floor. Being twirled around to face a certain boy, MOMO looked deeply into the eyes of her sudden attacker. Deep dark violet eyes and messy brown hair. He…he seemed to resemble…

" Don't you answer when someone's talking to you?" He snapped as another boy with dark brown eyes and short brown hair pushed her into a wall, causing the last two boys to grab her by both arms.

" Stop! What are you doing?" MOMO yelled in fear as the violet eyed boy kicked a door open into a room that looked like a run down storage area. The boys who held her suddenly threw her inside before entering the small space and closing the door behind them.

It was just her now…against four boys….and one of them resembling…

" Albedo." She thought hastily, her thoughts reverting to what happened on the Song of Nehiliham. But, she was over that…Trying to stand up, one of the boys held her down. MOMO's reflexes kicked in to the sudden urgency of trying to save herself. She kicked the boy in the shins, per say, but it was a small victory compared to the three other boy's growing anger. They all grabbed at her arms and legs, pinning her down to the floor as the fourth boy groaned at his sudden pain.

" You want us to treat you like a bitch eh? Find, lets reward her for earning the title." The violet eyed male suggested, coming upon her as she struggled to become free.

" Let me go! Stop!" Yelled MOMO, hoping that anyone could hear her, but that notion seemed to fail. MOMO'S fear only grew as they began taking her clothes off. " STOP! I didn't do anything!"

" Yes, STOP being so fussy, and it'll be over…well…not anytime soon." One of the boys added as he began touching her skin. The pink haired realian felt her boots go off first…then her hair clips, causing her pink hair to flutter all about her and stick to her face from sudden sweat. And then…they began undoing her orange buttoned down shirt. MOMO squirmed even further as another boy began to feel on her chest, near her bra.

Hot tears began to form as MOMO tried not to let them fall. Their grip on her was tight, she had no weapon with her either, and somehow, deep inside of her, an unknown anger began to rise.

" Hold still." The violet eyed teen ordered her, as his hand suddenly slithered its way into her skirt, causing MOMO to yell, which was suddenly muffled by another boys hand covering her mouth.

" It feels good, doesn't it?" He continued as he began groping her more private parts, moving his hand in circular motions. And after a few minutes of torture, the violet eyed boy began to unzip his pants and further lift up MOMO's skirt, now showing her underwear. Their grip had suddenly become tighter on her wrists, shoulders, and legs as they felt her reaction towards the boy now undoing his pants. As he had finished his little performance, his member was left exposed, and he began to rip her underwear off…

MOMO had then fell still and silent, as her tears began to fall slowly…and suddenly…her hand began to twitch…

The violet eyed boy screamed in pain. All the other boys let go of MOMO to see what had come of their other friend…The violet eyed boy had one of his eyes closed…

Seeing as how a wooden splinter somehow made itself stuck into the boy's left eye. Every one of them, feeling slightly aghast, turned to look at the girl on the floor, except for the boy who was screaming out every curse he knew. MOMO sat up, her body trembling, and chard pieces of wood still in her hand, making the others realize who had made the assault.

" You fucking asshole!" One of the boys yelled as he dived after her. MOMO felt herself fall to the floor again and felt the boy shake her violently, causing the girl to hit her head on the ground and a sudden streak of pain to rise behind her head. As quickly as she could, she held out two fingers blindly on his chest and yelled out as a soft glow emitted from her body.

" Thunder Blast!" MOMO cried instead of yelled as she released her ether. The boy who currently held MOMO felt a sudden volt of electricity fill his body, causing him to scream out in pain as well. The blast was much more powerful than expected…Blood had trickled down the boys mouth as he fell limp to the floor. The other two boys gasped, and heading for the door as quickly as possible, suddenly felt the voltage inside their bodies. A sudden fire attack came out of MOMO's hands as the boy;s bodies suddenly went on fire.

She slowly stood up, her body trembling from her latest experience, her eyes revealing no emotion, her actions being that of a doll. She walked out of the room quietly, her eyes glazed over as if in a trance and closed the door behind her, not realizing that the room was suddenly catching fire from one of the burning bodies.

MOMO smoothed out her skirt and buttoned her shirt as she calmly went to retrieve her groceries. Standing up, she walked the rest of the way home. And as she entered her building, someone had noticed the fire pouring out of the storage room…

The blue clad young one fell to the ground at such a memory. She didn't want to remember…she wanted to erase it all. W_ere dealing with memories always this difficult? _Having these thoughts cloud her reason, she suddenly felt the oncoming form of clouds, and then…the soft pattering of rain. Looking up towards the skies, giggling came out of her as she realized how the day seemed to mingle with her emotions. Standing up slowly, she raised her arms to the doleful skies and closed her eyes. How inviting the rain felt at that moment, the clear droplets caressing her skin as to wipe out the feel of the boys hand upon her before, and replace It with its own touch.

It is hard to let everything fall from your grasp, especially tears. It felt nice to have this wetness on her face, it coming from a different source.

What she couldn't understand about the incident was the way she reacted. After entering the building, she went on with her life as if _nothing _had occurred. She felt _nothing_ for taking the lives of the four teens, her feelings becoming empty…

But now, a sudden pang of guilt and realization had hit her later on at full force…the realian left her home immediately after getting permission from Shion to come over. She wanted to talk the Vector employee so badly, but Shion seemed quite busy and content with her position in life, MOMO didn't want to ruin that with her vengeful thoughts. And as for her brother, Jin, MOMO wasn't well acquainted with him. She had met him plenty of times before, but had yet to find herself on terms of friendship.

So sitting on their porch one night, an idea dawned in her small mind, and she decided to leave the welcoming home. The only essentials she had brought with her was her arrow, the clothing she wore now, and the regretful feeling of having to leave Shion without notice. She must have been worried…but _was_ she?

The small one had picked up some money from a few monsters that had attacked her in the forest. MOMO had formed a plan to get enough money as possible from her opponents, and leave Second Milta on a shuttle towards the Kukai Foundation. It seemed to her the most obvious place to be found, but she had no choice…where else could she go? She could have stayed on another far away part…very far away from the Miltian capital on Second Milta…

But than again, she wanted to see the very person she thought of during that incident, besides Albedo…

Jr…

She wanted to see Jr. again, but a thought in the back of her mind always wondered if he would be there to listen at all? If he to would also be busy with his own work and life. Would he have any time with her?

MOMO took shelter under a few trees that seemed to shield the rain quite well, it was too bad they weren't real. The real trees were situated on the country side of Milta…she could always head there to…

MOMO placed her arms around her small form in an attempt to keep warm and sleep, which was becoming troubling for her to do. Could she really go to the Kukai Foundation? Maybe she could go to the country…not all of Milta was industrialized, that was for sure…

…

…

Well, how was THAT chapter for ya? BAM! Lol, I was quite surprised when I wrote this out. I didn't think I would take it down this path…dun dun DUN! Hope you all liked it though. That's probably the last time I get detailed with the body like that, LOL. I wanted to make it a little realistic you no? Because not everything in life can be covered up by the swift click of a button. Well, review! D


End file.
